


A New Game

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sirius and Remus play a game for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Game

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 17](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/299691.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/317983.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/21061.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/14556.html).

Remus tested the knots. They held.

Sirius tested them as well, with more vigour. Remus could see them dig ever so slightly into the tender flesh of Sirius's wrists, leaving behind red marks. He licked his lips and imagined blood welling beneath the skin.

"Here's what I'm going to do," he said. His voice was deeper than usual, but he worked to keep the general tone bland. "I'll sit upon this chair and have a glass of wine. With each sip I take, I'll remove an article of clothing. If you remain silent, I'll let you lick the excess from my lips. If not, you will be punished. Nod if you understand."

Sirius gulped, then nodded.

"Good."

Remus walked to the table and sat on the chair he mentioned. As he uncorked the bottle, he closed his eyes and waved the cork under his nose, moaning a little as he took the scent in. He heard the bed creak, and he opened his eyes, smiling slightly.

"I prefer red," he said, picking the glass up by the stem. He limited his vision to the items on the table and ignored the bed. "Much better for...entertaining, I think. But I was in more of a white mood. I'm sure you understand."

Carefully, he poured the wine into the glass. He filled it without incident, minus a single drop trailing down the side. Remus caught it with his tongue and trailed upward to catch the rest of the moisture on the outside. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach and looked directly at Sirius.

Sirius was visibly aroused. Good.

Remus put the glass on the table and untied his shoes. He slipped out of his shoes and socks at the same time. The floorboards chilled his bared feet, and goosebumps broke out across his skin.

He grasped both the glass and his tie at the same time. As he took a drink – the wine had a slightly fruity taste – he loosened the knot around his neck and slipped the tie off. It fell on the floor, and he had to make a special effort not to pick it up.

"I should have cheese with this," he said aloud. "But I suppose the dessert will be enough."

He took another sip. This time, he unbuttoned his dress shirt and let it hang open as he brought the wine into his mouth. He put the glass on the table and stepped over to the bed.

Sirius bit his lip as Remus approached.

"Is this what you wanted?" Remus whispered. "To watch me?"

Sirius nodded.

Remus took the edges of the shirt in his hand and drew back. Instead of looking at his torso, and all the scars crisscrossing it, he watched Sirius's shallow breathing and the sheen of sweat covering his naked flesh. Heat flooded his own body, and his trousers grew too tight.

Sirius groaned as Remus extracted his right arm from the shirt. Remus pulled the shirt off the rest of the way, folded it, and hung it off the back of the chair. He grabbed the tie from the floor and stretched it in his hands.

"You've been naughty," Remus said, and immediately regretted it. He tried to move past it, like they agreed, but he couldn't stop a faint blush from appearing on his cheeks.

He put the tie in Sirius's mouth and secured it behind his head. He made sure to do it high enough that it wouldn't dig into his head when was against the pillow. Briefly, he considered moving the pillow altogether, but it didn't seem a bad idea to have a cushion.

Remus reached under the bed and pulled out a leather paddle. He felt a little silly holding it, but it did smell nice. Sirius struggled against the ropes once more.

"You earned this," Remus said.

He raised it into the air, but a thought brought him up short. Shouldn't he paddle Sirius's bum? Or could it be used elsewhere? Would he have to flip Sirius around and lose time?

It took all his control not to wince. Yes, he should have done more reading before agreeing to this endeavor, but there was only so much literature could tell. Practical experience always trumped book-learning, in his experience.

The end of the paddle had a thin leather cord dangling through a hole, probably to keep it around a wrist. Remus swung it a couple of times, and when he was satisfied, he hovered the cord over Sirius's stomach. He traced Sirius's bellybutton, and the line of hair underneath, and just as he reached his cock, he jumped it to the tops of Sirius's thighs.

Sirius moaned through the tie in his mouth. Remus gave a gentle slap to the side of his buttocks. "No noise, I said."

As Sirius tightened his hands around his bonds, Remus wished they had started with a simpler game. But they'd begun, and there was no stopping now...unless Sirius rapped his knuckles on the headboard in a very specific pattern, of course.

He took a breath and smacked the inside of Sirius's thigh with the paddle. It made a delightful sound and left a slight red welt behind. Remus enjoyed inflicting it almost as much as Sirius seemed to enjoy receiving it, if the tensing of his muscles was any indication. He looked in his eyes to make sure, and although there was some moisture welling in them, Sirius blinked once and stared back firmly.

Remus hit the other thigh with the paddle. It was a more controlled motion than the first – he'd overdone it a bit – and although the immediate result was similar, Sirius's toes curled. A sure sign he liked it. Remus repeated the motion a little to the left of the first welt, and Sirius cried out under the gag.

After a few more slaps, Remus had an interesting idea. He slid up the bed and moved sweaty locks of hair away from Sirius's eyes.

"I'm going to finish myself off," he said. "You have to watch, and you can only orgasm when I have. If you come early, I'll flip you around and paddle your bottom."

Sirius nodded quickly. Satisfied, Remus rose and undid the button on his trousers. He wasn't wearing any underwear, so he was able to take himself in hand without any difficulty. He extracted his cock and made sure Sirius could see it, and once Sirius's eyes locked on him, he began to stroke. His eyes fluttered, but he kept the same pace until he was panting, at which point he went faster and faster.

On the bed, Sirius was breathing in time with him. His face was twisted in anguish, and seeing it brought Remus to the brink. His knees buckled and hit the edge of the bed, and Remus spent himself on Sirius's chest.

He was mildly surprised when Sirius came a few moments later. Remus had barely touched him, but apparently, he hadn't needed to.

Remus's hand shook as he pulled the tie from Sirius's mouth. He gained a little more control when he started at the ropes, and it was simply because he needed both hands to undo the knots.

"Merlin, Moony," Sirius gasped, rolling his head to look at Remus. "You said you'd never done that before."

Remus laughed. "You're joking, right?"

One of Sirius's hands fell free, and Sirius ran it over Remus's leg in a lazy motion. "Not at all."

"No, I've never done it before." He finished untying the rope around Sirius's other wrist and leaned against the headboard. "I'd probably have done it differently if I had."

Sirius sat up awkwardly – his ankles were still lashed to the footboard, so he wasn't entirely free – and kissed Remus's cheek.

"Never change," he said.


End file.
